


The One Adventure

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor swallowed as the TARDIS vanished, meeting Rose’s gaze as she continued to stroke his thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, eternity.

The Doctor swallowed as the TARDIS vanished, meeting Rose’s gaze as she continued to stroke his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“Sorry?” His brow furrowed.

“You’ve lost everything.”

“No, Rose Tyler, I did not.” He shook his head emphatically. “I’ve got you.”

“Forever?”

“Yes. I’ve been without the TARDIS and I’ve been without you. I’d rather have one lifetime with you than an eternity on my own. This is the one adventure I thought I could never have and I get it with you.”

Rose smiled, and holding hands they took the first steps of their new life together.


End file.
